Once a Whore, Always a Whore
by PyramidHead2012
Summary: Murdoc and 2D have issues with each other, they always have, but things are getting better, that is until 2D's old flame, Paula arrives. Russel and Noodle try to help Murdoc and 2D mend their bond, but can they do it, or will the spat cause the band to split again? Rated M for sex scenes, language, and violence. Eventual Murdoc x 2D
1. Murdoc's Bad Habits

Sex, drugs, booze, food and sleep, not necessarily in that order of course. It was still part of the routine. Every time, like clockwork. They'd do a concert with some sweet parting words, the bassist would disappear until around four am, he'd bring a whore with him into the hotel room, fuck her, drink his problems away or get high to forget about them, eat something, the pass out until three in the afternoon.

Currently, Murdoc was on numbers three and four. Bring a whore into the hotel room and fuck her. 2D lay in his bed, growling to himself and trying to block out the noises of sex coming from the bedroom next to his. It was disgusting that Murdoc could just sleep with so many women and not even bat a fucking eyelash! Was it some sort of game to him?! Or did he do it for some other reason?

2D certainly couldn't think of any reason why Murdoc would constantly have sex, and he sure as hell was not going to ask Murdoc flat out. He'd only do something as stupid as that if he wanted to get hit by the bassist. Oh, yeah, because a black eye is so worth knowing. Be heavy on that sarcasm. _Very_ heavy.

The singer groaned in frustration as the dumb whore moaned louder, making images flash through 2D's mind. The dumb bitch's legs spread wide, her hair matted and sweaty, stuck to the pillow, and her obviously fake tits moving up and down as Murdo-. 2D bolted upright in bed and groaned loudly into a pillow. No no no and more no!

Haha, time to hop the Nope Train to Fuck-That-Shit-Ville! He did _not_ want images of Murdoc fucking _anybody_ in his head! It was just nasty and creepy! Not that 2D was opposed to sex, after all he'd had sex himself many times. (Not as many as Murdoc, but the point is still there whether you like or not.) No, 2D was just opposed to thoughts of Murdoc screwing a woman... Okay that made more sense in 2D's head for some odd reason in which he couldn't figure out.

Of course, it likely didn't matter.

Gah! He needed to stop getting so side tracked in his thoughts! The squeaky bed noises and the moaning had finally stopped, indicating that Murdoc was spent was now the whore was going to be forced to get dressed then she'd be yelled at to leave. And right on cue, the singer heard Murdoc telling the woman to leave. The woman, of course, whined childishly, pulling the innocent sweet act to get what she wanted. Unfortunately for her, that didn't work on Murdoc. The bassist only raised his voice, shouting at the bitch to get out.

Quick, loud foot steps outside his door indicated the woman had run by his door. The door to the main room opened then closed. The woman was gone and now, Murdoc was going to drink until eight am, then pass out in bed. Sure enough, the tell tale clanking of glass bottles sounded through the thin walls.

2D could only roll his eyes as Murdoc grumbled to himself. The singer sighed, shook his head, and lied down, hoping to get some more sleep before morning when Russel would wake him up.

Not that that was going to happen.

Murdoc had been drunker than normal that night and decided he really needed to talk to 2D. But instead of coming into the room, Murdoc spoke through the wall. "2D... 2D... 2D..." 2D growled and screwed his eyes shut, covering his head with his pillow. He wanted to sleep, god damn it! But nooo! The gods had to be bitches and make Murdoc a sudden bladder mouth. Uncalled for!

After twenty minuets or repetitive "2D"'s, the bluenette shouted. "Mu'doc please shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Murdoc stopped talking, kind of shocked that 2D, of all people, had yelled at him. 2D was normally way too timid to yell or argue. The Satanist cringed a bit in his room. He must have really pissed off the other man. So, he stopped talking and kept on drinking away his problems.

* * *

><p>The next morning, 2D was the first to wake up, as usual. It was just in his nature to wake up early, no matter how much or little sleep he'd gotten the night before. It wasn't a pretty day London (where they'd don their concert the night before) then again if 2D remembered right, London always had kind of crappy weather. Well, what did he know? He'd been a vegetable for a while (he thought it ironic because he was a vegetarian) due to, you guessed it, Murdoc!<p>

The singer sighed and went about making breakfast. Murdoc... That psychopath was the only reason 2D was in this life of fame. Had Murdoc either been raised right of not existed, 2D's eyes would be fine, his front teeth would be in tact, and he'd still be dating Paula!

Paula... Well, while he was pissed about what Murdoc had done with Paula, he had to admit in a way he was grateful the bassist had done that. It helped 2D see what a lying, cheating bitch Paula really was. Last 2D checked, Paula was on the road, traveling the country with some freak of a man named Rodrick, and Paula had bleached her hair blonde, which was a shitty look for her. 2D blinked, confused. Was he really getting so mean? He'd insulted the whore Murdoc fucked without knowing her face, name, or personality, then he began insulting Paula!

The singer groaned at the thought of being mean. He was supposed to be a nice guy, not mean!

Then again, all the thoughts he'd been mean about in some way involved Murdoc, and Murdoc was a _very_ negative force in 2D's world. Murdoc had cause the eight ball fractures that should have blinded the bluenette. Murdoc insulted and yelled at 2D all the time, and even some times he's hit him. Well, okay the hitting had stopped during the period on Plastic Beach, obviously making 2D curious as to what had changed.

On Plastic Beach Murdoc had seemed rather depressed and sometimes 2D had heard things breaking and Murdoc screaming, sometimes even crying.

"Touchie! The waffles are burning!" The singer snapped out of his thoughts as Noodle ran into the room, trying to save the waffles 2D had started. "Oh jeeze." he grumbled, trying to help get the crispy waffle unstuck. Once unstuck, one side was pure black. Noodle, who held it, looks from the waffle to 2D and back again. She did this about three times before hitting 2D upside the head with it. "Baka!" she yelled. "Pay attention!" Oh yeah, he'd forgotten. Noodle had gotten a bit more like Murdoc in her time away from the rest of the band.

She had gotten more hot-headed but she was still sweeter than anyone 2D had met prior to her. She always had been sweet. Speaking of sweets, didn't Russel buy some syrup yesterday?

Noodle stared, dumbfounded as 2D got lost in thought again. He'd always been like this but, it got worse after Plastic Beach... Okay, everyone had changed a bit after Plastic Beach. It had been life changing, damn it, don't rain on Noodle's parade. She sighed and ushered the tall man over to the couch, saying that she'd make breakfast while 2D watched TV or something.

2D pouted. He didn't like being pushed out of the kitchen like that, but the guitarist had a point. He got lost in though far too often to actually cook anything and not have it burn or something. There was a day where 2D was supposed to watch a pot of oil and let Russel know when it boiled. By the time he'd realized the oil had been boiling, it was spewing out of the pot and hitting whatever was in the way. Poor Russel got hit in the chest with good amount of it, giving him second degree burns, for which he simply used antibacterial ointment and gauze, despite Noodle's protests that he should see a doctor.

"Yo, 'D. You see Murdoc?" 2D looked up at the big American and shrugged. "'E was in 'is room last I checked."

"And when was that?"

"Abou' five this morning."

Russel was about to panic, when Murdoc stumbled into the room through the front door, carrying a few grocery bags. "So," he began, voice raspier than normal. "I got arrested at about seven this morning because I stumbled out of the room and the whore I screwed said I sexually assaulted her because I wouldn't let her stay."

"How did you get out, Chichi?"

Murdoc set the grocery bags down and allowed Noodle to hug him. He wrapped his arms around Noodle and continued talking. "The cops found out she was a lying skank and let me go, giving me free boxes of doughnuts."

The others looked at the grocery bags and sure enough, they were filled only with doughnut boxes, which were full of doughnuts. Noodle was the first to speak up in regards to the sugary treats. "So, Touchie burned an innocent waffle for nothing?"

Murdoc raised an eyebrow in question. Burned a waffle? Had the dullard zoned out again? Sure, it was basically trade mark for 2D to zone out and forget about things like cooking waffles, but it had gotten steadily worse. The bassist was sure the others had noticed, and if they hadn't, well that was on them. Murdoc wandered over to the couch while the others attacked the friend dough circles, and lit a cigarette. He was still wondering about 2D's reaction earlier that morning. Noodle skipped over and sat down next to Murdoc, happily munching away at her doughnut.

Murdoc smiled fondly at the young woman. Noodle had grown into a beautiful, intelligent, and crafty woman. Sure, Murdoc wasn't fond of her smoking nor was he fond of her arsenal of firearms, but he still thought she'd grown up right. Okay, his idea of parenting wasn't good, but that was his father's fault. Jacob Niccals had always told his sons that the pain they felt was going to one day keep them alive. And that's how Murdoc saw what Noodle had gone through. She'd dealt with a scary and traumatizing incident the separated her form the other members, but she'd turned around and made herself better for it.

Murdoc reached up and ran his fingers through Noodle's hair. He'd never say it aloud, but Noodle was basically his daughter. He loved her more than anything in the world. "Chichi?" The bassist looked down at Noodle, who stared up at him with wide, green eyes. "Yes, love?"

"Who is Paula?"

Murdoc flinched at the name. He hated that wretched woman. He had no intention of sleeping with her ever! He only flirted with her, played her emotions, to see how loyal she was. It didn't seem like it, but Murdoc cared a whole fucking lot about 2D and he hated seeing him with Paula. Something a kin to jealousy had taken root in his brain and drove him to try and see how much Paula really cared about 2D. And the resulted in near sex in a bathroom stall and Russel punching Murdoc in the nose, breaking it in five places, resulting in it's current, scrunched up state. This wasn't something Noodle needed to know, but Murdoc felt she should know. "Noodle," he started. "Paula is 2D's ex-girlfriend."

"Why'd she dump him?

"He dumped her."

"Why?"

"She tried to have sex with me."

Noodle stared up at Murdoc for a second as though she was angry, but her face turned into one of understanding. She knew Murdoc better than the others did. She knew he wanted nothing to do with Paula , he had just wanted to prove a point to 2D about Paula. Noodle snuggled into her adoptive father's side and closed her eyes. Murdoc smiled faintly and pet the young woman's hair.


	2. Here Comes Hannibal and a Birthday

Home... If it could be called that. The apartment was hardly a home. Kong Studios had been home for them, not this messy, shitty little crap pile called an apartment. 2D sighed as he followed Russel inside, followed by Murdoc then Noodle. The stair way was narrow and littered with clothes, trash, and the ax in the wall certainly didn't help anything. The walls were cracked and covered in graffiti, the kitchen was in major disarray, less so however than the living room, where the floor wasn't even visible.

Kong hadn't been like this. Why? Because they liked it there, not here. Kong was cozy and welcoming to them, despite the trash and zombies. Kong had always been clean and organized... Well, mostly. It was about as clean as a house could be with three men and girl who didn't mind a bit of a mess in her room. Murdoc had grown up around piles of trash so, the mess in the apartment didn't phase him. He'd seen worse in his father's house, where trash could reach the ceiling.

Russel minded but it didn't bug him too bad. He'd lived with his best friend Del (who had been messy as all hell in life) long enough to be able to tolerate the mess. For the most part. Noodle had only ever really known messy. She didn't really remember anything before eight years old, when she showed up at the Gorillaz's doorstep in FedEx shipping crate. Mess was common and natural to her.

2D was the neat freak of the bunch, so the mess really buggged the fuck out of him. If he had the chance to clean something, he would, even if it something as small as a spoon, he'd flip out and clean it.

But now... None of them cared enough to clean much of anything. They cleaned their clothes and dishes and themselves as needed. The floors had bottles, cans, papers, and other things scattered over them, cobwebs hug like curtains in some places, and sometimes roaches could be found in the kitchen. It was nasty, and they knew it, but why bother when you don't feel at home?

Murdoc, for awhile, had been working up the funds to get the property back where Kong had been, but so far it was proving harder than expected. Murdoc had to go and be a dumb ass and burn the place down, then blamed it on neighborhood kids. After the initial anger, the others couldn't be mad at Murdoc. The bassist had been lonely, depressed, and not at all in a rational state of mind at that point in his life. He had been missing Noodle, his best friend (2D. Yes Murdoc saw the singer as his best friend.) left him to rot, Russel had gone into a serious fit of depression, his career was going down the metaphorical toilet, and Murdoc had no one to turn to, unless he wanted to talk to Cortez, but the bird wasn't much for conversation, let alone the blabbering of a sobbing drunk.

The bassist had known his father would have turned him away had he tried to go stay with him. Hannibal might have taken him in, but that depended on Hannibal's own mental state. Hannibal was known for anxiety attacks and for fits of pyromania and schizophrenia. Both Murdoc and Hannibal blamed drugs and brain damage from their father's abuse for Hannibal's mental state.

In the end, Murdoc had hopped on a boat and ended up finding Plastic Beach.

Currently, the gang sat on the couch, watching boring, idiotic television to pass the time. No one spoke, no one wanted to. What was there to talk about right now? How tired they were of living in this place? Comment on the weather? Each had to admit though, conversation would have been nice, but none of them wanted to start it. How could they? The apartment was depressing and even sickening.

A knock came at the door... No one moved. The knocking got louder each time the person knocked, aggravating each member of the band. Finally, Murdoc stood up and stormed over to the door. He pulled it open and was about to shout when he recognized the knocker. Tan skin, short, messy black hair, a long nose with a bull ring piercing, bored, onyx eyes, and a pink tank top that read "Tasty Bitch." Murdoc nearly laughed and hugged the man before him, but he settled on a faint and tired smile. "Hey Hannibal." Hannibal smiled softly and ruffled Murdoc's hair. "Hey little brother. Can I come in?" Murdoc nodded and stepped aside to let his brother in.

It had been awhile since they'd seen one another, and Murdoc had to admit... Hannibal looked good for fifty-five years old. We wasn't as thin as before, his skin wasn't as pale, and his hair even had some shine to it. The tight pink tank top helped to show off Hannibal's feminine waist and hips, the skinny jeans helped too. "So, what's up, Hanns?" Murdoc asked, leading the older to the living room, where the rest of the band was now alert and staring. They'd never seen a picture of Hannibal, let alone met him.

Hannibal waved at the band and sat on the coffee table. "Well, Murdoc..." he started, adjusting his lip piercings. "I was just passing through, saw you and the gang walk in and I figured I'd say hello. Oh and give you your birthday present." Birthday? The three other Gorillaz looked over to Murdoc, who was looking at the wall, trying to act like he didn't was ignorant to his own birthday. Hannibal only chuckles and tossed a small box to Murdoc. "Here." he said, watching Murdoc catch the box. "It's from me and dad both."

Murdoc could only nod and stare at the little red gift wrapped box in his hands. He barely remembered saying good bye to his brother or hugging him. He barely remembered wandering upstairs to his room.

* * *

><p>Murdoc was jolted awake by Noodle jumping on his bed and 2D laughing while Russel stood, lighting candles on a cake. The bassist groaned and covered his face with a pillow. This is why he never reminded the band of his birthday. The went all out for it and they wouldn't leave him alone about it for the whole day. "Happy Birthday, Chichi!" Murdoc smiled under his pillow. Alright, he couldn't be mad at Noodle for it, he loved her too much for that. The pillow was removed from his face by Russel, who chuckled. "How old are ya now?" he asked teasingly. "A hundred?"<p>

Murdoc smirked and sat up. "Yer off by a little under five decades." he retorted, sticking his long tongue out a the drummer, who only laughed. " 'Appy for'y ninth Birffday, Mudz." 2D chirped, sitting next to his friend. The bassist sighed as the cake was set in his lap. "If I do this, do I get to go back to sleep?" he asked, only half joking. Russel nodded and rested a hand on Murdoc's shoulder.

Murdoc looked down at the cake and sighed, biting his lip. Should he make a wish? What would he wish for?... What was it that he wanted most? Finally, Murdoc took in a breath... The blew out the candles, actually making a wish for the first time.

2D smiled and hugged Murdoc tightly, then giggled when Murdoc's hands came up to rest on his arm. Noodle cheered and bounced up and down on the bed, nearly knocking the cake off. The guys laughed and tried to grab the young woman and pull her down to sit. Eventually, Russel had managed to grab the girl and pull her down, making her lay on him. 2D laughed and forced Murdoc to lay down, and Murdoc could only laugh along.

He had to admit, this was a good birthday. Now he only hoped his wish came true.


	3. The Man-Whore and The Slut

Whore, bitch, slut, man- stealer, a heart breaker... These were a few the names people called Paula Cracker. She was known for playing nice guys, then betraying them for bad boys. Just like she'd done to Stuart Pot, better known as, 2D. She'd dated him, loved him even, but he was timid and too nice, if that was even possible. Then, she met Murdoc Niccals, the bassist for the Gorillaz. There was something about Murdoc that Paula just lusted for.

She had taken one look at the bassist and instantly wanted him. Sure, Murdoc was thin, but he certainly had more weight than 2D, who was basically a fucking tooth pick. Plus, Murdoc had been with more than three women in his life, if anyone knew how to please a woman, it was Murdoc. After a few months of knowing the bassist, she finally made her move and approached him, asking for sex.

Murdoc, being a horny ass hat, agreed and they ended up in one of the bathroom stalls, making out and stripping their clothes. Russel, of course, found them, pulled them out of the stall and punched Murdoc in the face, breaking the guy's nose in five places. Paula had never been so freaked out or embarrassed until that day.

Russel was scary when pissed off, and violent.

Paula hadn't stuck around long after that. She had dumped 2D, left the band, and went back home. Of course, that didn't mean she didn't regret it or that she didn't miss 2D. She missed 2D a whole fucking lot. She tired to get over him, but she often found himself stalking him, wanting to be around him. She'd cried when she'd heard 2D over the radio talking about how Murdoc had kidnapped him. She'd gotten angry so many times... But never at Murdoc or any one in the band, but at herself. She;d let the perfect nice guy get away.

Paula yelped when a hand rested on her shoulder and she whirled around. "Hannibal!" she shouted, glaring at the man. Hannibal smirked and tilted his head. "Thinking about my dear baby brother again?"

"Hardly!"

The older Niccals man rolled his eyes and adjusted his hot pink t-shirt. He knew Paula had a thing for his younger brother, Murdoc, but he hated the bitch... Well, love-hated her. They were a little more than drinking buddies. They'd had sex about twenty times since meeting, they'd skinny dipped together and even gotten high together. They knew shit about one another that no one but one or two other people knew. For example, only Paula, Murdoc, Murdoc's father, Jacob, knew that Hannibal was pansexual and like skirts and lipstick. Only Murdoc and Hannibal knew about Paula's darkest secret. She had a borderline personality disorder, which explained why she lusted for Murdoc, but loved 2D and not knowing why until she was around them.

Hannibal ruffled Paula's hair and shook his head. "Look, you wanna visit Stuart? I know where he is." Paula snapped to attention and tilted her head. This ulgy, alcoholic, little... Weirdo knew where 2D was? "How?" she asked, grabbing his shirt. "How?!" Hannibal growled and shoved the girl off him, making her fall over. The man huffed and glared, his dark eyes making Paula shiver. "Look, _whore_," he snarled. "I'll tell you, if I _want_ to tell you!" He hated to be touched, an unfortunate result of his abusive childhood. He especially didn't like Paula touching him. He'd stopped fucking her after he learned she'd tried fucking his little brother. No one touched his brother if he had any say, and at the point in time Paula and Murdoc had gotten caught together, Hannibal had had a say.

Murdoc was the most important thing in his life and he should be damned if some girl hurt him. It was why he desperately wanted a nice person like, saaayyy, 2D, to date Murdoc... Okay yes, Hannibal was one of the biggest shippers of that pairing in the world. _THE WORLD. _

Paula sighed and stood up, dusting herself off. "Okay okay." she muttered, not liking being in control. "Text me about it later. See ya." Hannibal watched as the girl walked off. When she was gone he yelled suddenly, making people stare at him. He continued until his best friend ran up and kicked him, knocking him over. And all he did was laugh. "Nice kick Izzy." he commented, watching as the brunette stood over him.

Izzy was a short woman with long brown and blue hair and green eyes, giving her an odd look, but she was pretty. Izzy smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Paula trouble."

"No idea."

"Really?"

"Nope..."


	4. What Was Your Wish?

Guilt, anger and confusion were three of the many emotions that ran through Murdoc's head as he stared at Paula, who stood at their door. Paula crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the bassist as he stared. Was he happy to see her? Was he angry? She couldn't tell. His hair had gotten longer and now covered his eyebrows so she couldn't tell what he was thinking. Murdoc finally snapped out of his daze ad snarled at the girl. "The fuck do yew want, you whore?" he asked, glaring at Paula. The woman flinched at Murdoc's harsh tone but was otherwise calm. "I came to talk to Stu-."

"Yer not allowed ta even go near him."

The brunette blinked in shock at the man before her. Who the hell did he think he was, telling her she couldn't see Stuart?! She raised her hand to slap the bassist, when a scream made the both of them jump. Hannibal suddenly popped up behind Paula, eyes blood shot and a grin on his face. "Murdy, Mudz, Mudz..." Murdoc's face softened a bit at his brother and shook his head. "Yes?"

"I found a soda can!"

Hannibal burst into a fit of giggles, making Paula glare and Murdoc fight laughter. To Murdoc, Hannibal was hilarious and adorable when stoned, but to Paula, he was annoying as all hell. Murdoc noticed Paula's annoyed look and smirked. "Hanns, come on in." Hannibal grinned wider than before and stumbled into the house, heading right for Murdoc's bedroom. "Oh! The moron is allowed in but not me?!"

"That moron is me brother. And I love him more than anything else so go fuck yerself."

The man slammed the door shut and left Paula outside, fuming. She was about to turn away, when the door opened again. "Paula?" Paula looked up and bit her lip. Before her now stood the one she'd come to see. 2D looked extremely tired, but he had more weight on him. His hair was darker and messier than she'd remembered and he just... Looked older.

2D hated Paula. Sure, his heart still desired her a bit, but he couldn't bring himself to love her as he once had... Yet, something in him said she was better than what had happened. then, she was still young, they all were, and Paula was acting on hormonal desire. And to him, Paula was just as beautiful as she'd been when they'd met. Sure, her hair was now shorter, messier and she had bags under her eyes and looked thinner than before. She looked like she'd been into some pretty bad stuff, and judging by the fact that she'd arrived with Murdoc's stoned brother, 2D had every reason to believe Hannibal was the reason for Paula's bad habits. Perhaps the two were dating and seeing as how Hannibal had been raised, it would have been no shock if he was abusing Paula. Then again... Murdoc had said something about Hannibal crying his eyes out when their father would hurt Murdoc when they were growing up.

"Stu?" 2D shook his head and looked down at Paula. "Oh! H-hi!" He smiled timidly and scratched his head. "Sorry." he mumbled. "I zoned out 'ere fer a secon'." Paula smiled fondly and nodded. 2D had always been the type to zone out at random. "Come on in." Paula nodded and walked into the house, and suddenly regretted it. It was a wreck. And it smelled... It smelled worse than Hannibal's father's house, which was pretty bad. Paula screamed and clung to 2D when Cyborg Noodle fell down the stairs. 2D chuckled and tapped the robot with his foot. "Cyborg." he soothed. "Get up." Cyborg stood herself up and turned her attention to Paula.

Paula was... Familiar. The robot had seen Paula's face before when she'd seen her master, Murdoc, working on their newest album. Murdoc had mentioned hating Paula... So...

Cyborg pulled the gun off her back and pointed it at Paula, making her and 2D shout. 2D waved his hands, shouting no over and over. Before, the robot could shoot, Noodle herself screamed and tackled the robot to the ground, causing the gun to go off and the bullet went into the ceiling. 2D and Paula sighed with relief as Noodle stood up. The singer was about to thank Noodle, when the young woman pointed to Paula and began to speak to her. "Paula..." she said, a venom in her tone. "I know what you did, and while I am angry with my Chichi about his role in it, I am far more angry with you. If you hurt Touchie again." Paula gasped as a knife was put into her face. "I'll kill you myself." Noodle smirked and put the knife back into her pocket. "Thanks to Chichi," she said. "I know how to make a murder look like an accident."

2D and Paula watched, terrified, as Noodle skipped happily up the stairs, singing softly in Japanese. 2D sighed and looked to his ex. "I am so sorry, Paula!" he said, pouting a bit. "Noo'le is jus' protective of me an' Russ... And Murdoc." Paula shook her head, looking away. It was a bad idea to come here, especially when Russel, Murdoc, and now a girl she didn't know, hated her and basically wanted her dead. Okay, fine, she deserved to be yelled at, but not by Noodle.

* * *

><p>"So... What was yer birthday wish?" Murdoc looked over to his sobering brother, who lay half naked on the bed. The bassist sighed and shrugged. He didn't want to talk about it, but... "It was that 2D would love me." He quickly covered his mouth, eyes wide. He hadn't wanted to share that information, and yet he had. Maybe it was just because Hannibal was so easy to talk to. That had to be it. Murdoc remembered when he was in high school and Hannibal would sit and listen to Murdoc rant about annoying kids. Hannibal would hug Murdoc close when the younger would cry... Hannibal had even pulled himself away from friends and hurried home when Murdoc was fifteen and had tried committing suicide. Murdoc remembered Hannibal sobbing and trying to clean up the blood. He remembered how Hannibal had to force himself to stop crying in order to sew up the long, deep cuts on both arms. Hannibal was unusually soft for having been raised in a harsh and abusive household.<p>

Murdoc looked up at Hannibal and glared. Hannibal was squealing quietly and bouncing up and down. The bassist knew his brother shipped him and the band's singer, but he'd never had a problem with it. After all, he'd had romantic and sexual feelings for 2D since they'd met. Initially, the feelings had scared Murdoc, seeing as the most love he'd ever felt was towards his brother. But now... The feelings hurt him more than they scared him. They'd depressed him and made him want to cry and scream.

Hannibal slipped off the bed and hugged Murdoc tightly.. And Murdoc hugged back, crying softly. The bassist only showed this kind of emotion around Noodle, whom he considered a daughter, and Hannibal. Hannibal understood him and loved him for all his faults. The two looked towards the door and growled at the same time as they heard Paula talking. "You hate her, Hanns?"

"Loathe her."

"Same here."

Hannibal smirked. "We be twinsies!" Murdoc smacked the older and sighed. Hannibal was sweet and helpful, but an idiot.


	5. Suicide and Knives

"Chichi?... Murdoc?" Noodle stared worriedly at her adoptive father's bedroom door when he didn't answer her knocks and pleading. He'd locked himself in after he witnessed something heart breaking earlier that day.

_Murdoc was wandering around the upstairs section of their house and happened to pass by 2D's room. He tilted his head as he heard a soft... Moan. Not a low one like when 2D would occasionally jerk off, but a feminine one... Like Paula's moans. Murdoc quietly opened the door and crept up the stairs, wincing as the moans got louder. And then he saw them. 2D was hovering over Paula, who was digging her painted red nails into the singer's thin shoulders. The two were covered in sweat, blushing furiously, and panting as 2D thrust into Paula._

_Murdoc stifled a gasp and quietly hurried down the stairs and closed the door. He ran into his own room, locked the door, and sat in the corner, eyeing a bottle of pills he'd long discarded. He should have known better than to think someone as straight as 2D would love him, and now that is was confirmed... It hurt... And for the first time since he was fifteen, he wanted to die... To end his misery. So he picked up the bottle..._

Noodle looked over as Hannibal walked up, look pissed as all hell. "Stand back, Noods." he ordered, cracking his knuckles. Noodle did as told and watched the taller adult. Hannibal took in a breath and started to kick the door, alerting the other occupants. Russel, 2D, and Paula hurried up and stared. What on Earth was this psychotic, alcoholic, pot-head doing?! A loud crack, then thump rand through the hall as Murdoc's bedroom door fell down, and what was inside made them all gasp.

Murdoc was laying on the floor in a puddle of his won vomit, barely breathing. Hannibal was the first to react, and he reacted the same as he'd had when Murdoc tried to to kill himself before. He screamed and ran over to the younger as tears ran down his face. He picked Murdoc up and cradled him in his arms, holding him close and muttering. Noodle ran over next and ran her fingers through the bassist's hair, trying to fight her tears. She knew Murdoc could be rash and easily upset. She hated seeing it when Murdoc would go into states of depression. Norally no one knew what cause them, but she this time and turned to Paula. "You...You..." She stood and finally let her tears flow as she yelled. "You horrible woman!" she shouted. "This your fault you stupid... Whore!"

"Hey! Stop tha' Noodle!"

The girl looked to 2D who was now glaring angrily at her. "Wot's Paula got ta do wiff this?" he asked crossing his arms, only making Noodle more pissed."You know, Touchie." The girl looked over as Murdoc whined and clung tightly to his brother. Noodle felt her heart break at the sight.

* * *

><p>"I want nothing to do with this!" 2D sighed as Paula tried to storm off, but was stopped by Hannibal's friend, Izzy. Izzy smiled and tilted her head in a creepy manner. Izzy's unofficial girlfriend, Offelia, sighed and shook her head. Offelia was a short woman with a short brown bob cut and green eyes. She was there on request of Hannibal to counsel Paula and the band about Murdoc's suicide attempt. And Paula wanted nothing to do with it. She didn't care about what Murdoc did to himself. He could rot in hell for all she cared. (Yes, she still found him hot, but no dateable.) Paula reluctantly sat down, trying to avoid sitting close to Noodle.<p>

Noodle was the only one that knew what had happened, why Murdoc had done what he'd done. She knew Murdoc had romantic feelings for 2D and she knew that when Murdoc saw 2D with Paula... Noodle shivered, feeling anger rising in her stomach. Or was that vomit? Hell, she didn't know. All she knew was that 2D would make Murdoc happy and Murdoc would help keep 2D in reality... She wanted them to be boyfriends, and had since she was little.

Offelia looked at Paula, and Paula glared back, hating this skinny little, flat chested, emotionless bitch. She'd met Offelia when she started fucking Hannibal and thought the girl was little more than a shell of a human. Offelia was quiet, collected and claimed she was the dead. She was only ever open when she was drunk or high. And Offelia was a therapist. "Stuart..." Offelia looked over to the singer and tilted her head. "Do you feel bad about what Murdoc did?"

"Of course I do! 'E's my best mate, I don' wan' ta see him die!"

Paula glared at 2D and dugs her nails into his leg, making the man yelp and look at her confused. 2D knew Paula hated Murdoc, but that didn't mean he had to! Sure, Murdoc had done some pretty messed up shit, and even hit him, but Murdoc didn't know better. It wasn't the bassist's fault he drank, not his fault he had abandonment issues, and not his fault he had brain damage. The singer directed his attention back to Offelia when she began to speak again. "Hear break makes people do stupid things." she said. "Murdoc is no different." Murdoc had a broken heart? Who could have done that?

* * *

><p>2D yelped and dodge a knife as Murdoc threw it at him."M-M-Murdoc!" he cried out, dodging another knife. "Stop it!" But Murdoc kept throwing, an angry look on his face. "Yer an idiot, Faceache!" he shouted, chucking the toaster. "A whore too! It's not fuckin' wonder no one really likes you!" 2D bit his lip, a familiar ache returing. It had been a long time since Murdoc had so brutally insulted him and it hurt... More than he'd remembered. For a moment, he considered letting Murdoc do what he wanted, but the singer had let that happen enough. He glared and pulled a knife out of the wall... And ran at Murdoc with it. Murdoc stood in shock for a moment, but before he could react, 2D had stabbed him in the shoulder, making him cry out and fall to his knees.<p>

Murdoc shook and pulled the knife out, crying out. His mind was racing a million miles an hour. 2D had never fought back, let alone attacked him. He grabbed his shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding as he stood. "Heh, you're crazy..." he muttered. "Yer fuckin' crazy!"

2D was about to shout back... Then he realized that Murdoc was bleeding, shaking and... Crying.


	6. Kisses and Tattoos

Murdoc stared blankly as 2D shakily cleaned the blood off him. After 2D stabbed the bassist's shoulder, he'd started sobbing, feeling extremely guilty. Through the tears, he'd managed to get Murdoc into the bathroom and into the tub, which he'd filled with warm water. And that's where they were now. 2D continued to cry softly as he gently wiped the blood from Murdoc's skin. Occasionally, Murdoc would hiss or wince when 2D would brush the actual wound, making the singer flinch with guilt. While he was still shocked and still pissed, Murdoc couldn't help but be... Happy. He was happy to be alone with his romantic interest.

"Why'd you do it?" Murdoc looked over at 2D, still looking tired and uninterested. "Do wot?"

"Try ta... Kill yerself."

Murdoc looked away and chewed his lip, making it bleed. What could he say? That he'd walked in on the other and Paula having sex? No! 2D would be pissed at him and then he'd be revealing his feelings. Feelings he'd denied until Plastic Beach. But what choice did he have at this point? It was either speak up and face rejection or stay quiet and raise violent suspicion. Murdoc sighed and looked back to the bluenette, who was patiently waiting for an answer. And looking upon Stuart's face, he felt himself begin to cry, guilt overwhelming him. He'd given 2D two Eight-Ball eye fractures and he'd knocked out the younger's two front teeth. He'd bitten the younger before, making him bleed. He'd beaten Stuart, a few times putting 2D in the hospital.

2D panicked and pulled Murdoc into a hug, holding him gently, and Murdoc merely sobbed into his shirt. It had dawned on 2D that this was the fisrt time Murdoc had shown any real emotion. But he had to wonder, what provoked this reaction? He wanted to ask, holy hell did he want to ask... But he didn't have to. Suddenly, just as he was about to ask, Murdoc leaned up and pressed his lips to 2D's. Initially, the singer froze, but he found himself... Liking the kiss and kissing back, leaning into it. They pulled apart after a minuet, panting faintly and blushing up to their ears.

They didn't speak for a moment, but they felt like they didn't have to. The merely kissed again, only this time with more heat and passion. 2D began to remove his clothes, setting with aside with Murdoc's own bloodied clothes, and he soon found himself straddling Murdoc in the tub, moaning softly as Murdoc's hands wandered. This felt good to 2D, and he felt old feelings bubbling up. Old feelings being love. Love for Murdoc that had originally developed the day they met. The day 2D came out of his coma.

Murdoc pulled back suddenly and looked away, chewing his already injured lip, confusing 2D. "Mudz? Y-yew okay?"

"Is this real?"

2D nodded and ran his fingers through the older's dark hair, making Murdoc shiver. "This is real." 2D said, pecking Murdoc on the lips. "I promise." Murdoc could only smile faintly and nod. He was so tried... Too tired to stay awake. He passed out.

* * *

><p>Murdoc gasped awake, finding himself in his own bed, Hannibal next to him. The older man gently hushed his brother and smiled lovingly. "Ssshhh. You're okay." Hannibal cooed. "You fell asleep in the tub. With 2D straddling you, might I add." So, it had been real. That was a relief, but obviously that didn't mean he and the singer were dating or anything. 2D was still with Paula and the bassist doubted that would change any time soon. He looked over and smiled as he heard Hannibal singing a song the two had found a love for. Love Drunk. As Hannibal sang, his brother stared at him. Hannibal was a beautiful man, truly he was. Tall, thin but muscular. Black hair, dark eyes, and a long nose. Hannibal looked a lot like their father, but there were parts of Hannibal, physically and personality, that were very much their mother, Selma. The main one was freckles. Sure, normally you wouldn't be able to tell that the older Niccals boy had freckles, but they there. In the sun they were really noticeable.<p>

Hannibal had freckles covering his cheeks and nose and they were on his arms and chest and few on his neck.

Hannibal was also covered in piercings. Two in the right eyebrow and one in the other. He had two lip piercings, two tongue piercings, gauged earrings in his ears, a small stud piercing in the left ear, and a piercing in his penis, which Murdoc thought was the funniest thing ever. But the most beautiful parts about Hannibal's body were the tattoos. On the left shoulder he had tree sunflowers, on his right thigh was a mechanical seahorse, and a blue angel wing was on his right forearm. Each tattoo had been for someone. The seahorse was for their father because loved marine life and used to be an engineer. The wing was for Murdoc because of the bassists first suicide attempt. The sunflowers had been for their mother, who was a sunflower loving, violin playing, singing gypsy. Selma had been a beautiful woman, inside and out. But she couldn't help but have an ego. She chose her career over her marriage and sons and left them after Murdoc had been left with Jacob and Hannibal. But the woman had killed herself.

According to both Hannibal and Jacob, Murdoc looked a lot like Selma. Rounder face, heart shaped mouth, almond eyes, and even the eyebrows apparently were the same. Used to be, Murdoc hated that he looked like a male version of his mother... Then he saw her picture. She was a beautiful, almost angelic in a way, but she had this... Rebellious look to her as well. After seeing what Selma looked like, Murdoc felt a swelling of pride.

"I think you and I both have a thing for bluenettes." Murdoc looked at his brother, sitting up. "Wot do you mean?" Hannibal sat next to the younger and held out his phone. On the screen was a picture of a young man with blue and purple hair and pale green eyes. Murdoc instantly knew who this guy was. "Ya got a crush on Donavin?" he asked, smirking. Hannibal laughed and took back his phone. "I'm dating him, nimrod!" he exclaimed, looking smug. "And he's a kinky fucker being so damn quiet." Murdoc laughed, remembering how soft spoken and shy Donavin was. Yet, everyone knew the guy as being a bad ass. Murdoc was glad Hannibal had someone to love like that. "Just help me get rid o' Paula now." Hannibal smirked and nodded. He liked tormenting the woman, and breaking her up from 2D was going to be the best damn thing in the whole fucking world.


End file.
